


I have your back

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: Luke Ross [3]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Luke and Ravi may argue all the time about pretty much anything. But that didn't mean they didn't love each other.And Luke will always protect those close to him.Author's note: If you have any plot ideas that you would want me to write about just let me know in the comments and I will do my best to get it done for you!Plot idea: HPfanatic12 !!!





	I have your back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPfanatic12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/gifts).

> I love Ravi/Luke be it brotherly love or romantic pairing.   
This idea was not mine but HPfanatic12's. I hope you like this, buttercup! This was really fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a bit of a shock when Ravi had confided in Luke by telling him he liked boys. It didn’t actually surprise the older boy greatly considering the lack of girls in his brother’s life, it was somewhat weird at first, but when he had soon realized that Ravi was still the same old nerdy guy he loved so much. He kinda wished he could tell the rest of the family, but his brother didn’t feel comfortable enough and he would do his best to respect that. 

Now, when he told him that he had a date with Matthew Jackson things got nasty. 

“Are you kidding me?! Do you even know who that is?” Luke whispered harshly at his brother the day before the date. They had been playing video games together and when he stopped playing to look at Ravi and his character had died, he hadn’t cared at all. In fact, the threw the controller somewhere and turned his whole body to the other “He’s popular.”

“So? Do you not think me to be enough for a popular boy?” Ravi gently put the controller down and folded his arms across his chest. Luke had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

“No, that’s not it! I meant that he is not exactly the best guy around. Besides, I’ve seen him with girls before. Why is he suddenly into boys?” He wondered and Ravi sighed. 

“You do know there are bisexual people, right?”

Luke blinked at that “Bi...Bi-what?”

“Bisexual, meaning that you like both boys and girls.” He answered slowly and Luke made a face. He knew his older brother wasn’t trying to be offensive, he’s just always been really expressive. 

“Well...I never saw him with any guys so I don’t really know about this…” Luke sighed and he stood up to go sit on his bed. Ravi got up as well.

“I am going to this date. Maybe he has found himself out. Maybe there is someone out there who can actually like me for who I am.” Ravi spoke quietly and Luke bit his bottom lip before smiling.

“Okay, okay...I get it. I will give you advice. And I will tell you what to wear. You can’t really go like…” He pointed at his brother “...that in a first date.”

Ravi smiled at that “Will you really give me advice? I was thinking on asking Emma and telling her I will be seeing a girl.”

Luke nodded and he stood from his bed and walked over to his brother. He put his hands on his shoulders and looked at him “Yeah, you’ll need Emma for your hair. She’s the expert, but I will choose an outfit for you. I think I got some old shoes that can fit you too.”

Both boys smiled at each other. 

Soon enough, they were in Ravi’s room. Luke was searching through his closet as the smallest boy was looking from his desk.

“There must be something I can wear. You know, I would like to use at least an item from my motherland. I am not ashamed of my roots.” 

Luke rolled his eyes “No one is, that’s not the point. You gotta trust me in this, okay? I’ve been to plenty of dates I know how this works. You can wear something from there but it has to be just a touch. Also…” He continued speaking as he separated some shirts and jeans on the bed, making some outfits “You can’t seem too eager. Don’t let him think you’re desperate. Don’t laugh too loud and please don’t make that pig snort you do when you get excited.”

“Hey! Jessie said it was cute!” Ravi complained and Luke sighed.

“Jessie is nice. That’s all.” He only said before going back to his task “Where are you two going?”

“We are going to be getting some ice-cream together.” Ravi smiled and Luke sighed “We’ll see from there.”

Luke froze.

“See from there what?”

“See where we will be going. Maybe to Central Park.”

“Yeah, well...Make sure you go to public places, okay?” Luke said slowly and Ravi tilted his head.

“Well, yeah. There’s not fun in going anywhere else. I mean, where would we go then?”

“Nowhere.” He sighed and then picked up a shirt, one of his vests, and some jeans “These will look great with my red shoes. Try it out.” He thrusts the clothes and shoes at Ravi and the boy blinked.

“Now?”

“Yeah, now. I gotta see if it works on you. Oh and while you get dressed I’ll go get one of my jackets.” Luke said before rushing back to his room. 

After some minutes, they were both standing in front of Ravi’s body mirror. Luke was behind him, admiring his work with folded arms and a smirk on his face “You look great for a first date.” He said “All thanks to me, of course.” He added and Ravi didn’t even care about that comment. 

“I can’t believe it! I actually look...Popular.” Ravi said with a bit of a smile and Luke nodded.

“Yep. Enjoy it, it’s only for tomorrow.” He teased and Ravi turned to look at his brother. 

“Thank you, Luke. I have already written down all your advices. I cannot wait until tomorrow!” 

Luke chuckled and he wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly “You’ll be okay, just relax.” He pulled away “Oh and uh...Don’t let him kiss you, okay?”

“Why?” Ravi blinked.

“It’s uh...It’s one of the things that can make you look desperate.” Luke lied before sighing “And Ravi? A lot of people like you exactly for who you are. Not just him.” He put a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder and Ravi smiled.

“Thank you, Luke.”

\-----------------------------------

The following day, Ravi was talking happily with an older guy as they ate ice-cream together at a park bench. 

Luke knew this because he was hiding behind a tree, using his binoculars to spy on them. So far everything was going right since Matthew was keeping his hands to himself and seemed to actually be enjoying spending time with Ravi.

He didn’t want to control his brother, he didn’t want to make him feel observed, but he was really concerned about the fact that the other guy could really hurt his little brother. And even though he was a prankster and a joker who liked to tease everyone around him, specially Ravi, he wasn’t cold hearted. He didn’t trust that Matthew guy at all, he didn’t want him around his brother, but he didn’t want to make him feel bad, as if no boy could ever like him or consider him special.

It was a strange thought and it made him shiver. 

But he was quickly pulled from that train of thoughts when he noticed a couple of guys hiding from behind another bench, looking at Matthew and Ravi too. Luke tilted his head at this and blinked in confusion. 

“What the heck are they doing here?” He whispered to himself. He kept on staring at them for a long moment before his eyes widened “Th-They’re from the football team!”

\-----------------------------------

“This is great, Ravi.” Matthew said with a smirk as he finished his ice-cream. The boy blushed a bit.

“Really? I-I’m surprised you didn’t find me to be strange by now.”

Matthew chuckled at that and he smoothly wrapped his arm around Ravi’s shoulders “You’re not strange, babe. You’re...special.”

“Y-You are too.” The smaller boy said quietly as he leaned against the other. Matthew took his opportunity to whisper into the other’s ear.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more...private?” He wondered with a smile and Ravi gulped.

“Private? Like where?”

“Well...There’s an ally not far from here. I just wanna spend more time with you without so many people around. Ya know?”

\-----------------------------------

Luke slowly made his way over to the other boys as he did his best to continued hiding from his brother. He noticed the two boys were laughing quietly as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. 

“That’s the signal!” One of them suddenly said and Luke looked over at his brother and realized he was standing up with Matthew and starting to leave.

“The signal for what?” Luke asked them as he was kneeling next to them.

“The signal to go beat that indian idiot up.” The other replied not realizing who it was. His friend quickly slapped the back of his head. 

Luke’s eyes widened “To do what?!” He stood up and continued staring at them. The two boys stood up as well.

“Who are you?” One of them wondered as they stood up as well to stand right in front of Luke. They were much taller than him and a lot bigger. But he didn’t care one bit, all he could feel at that moment was anger.

Maybe he should have been a bit afraid. 

“Ravi’s older brother.” Luke said fiercely as he walked up to them “I can’t believe this.” He then whispered. 

“Oh really? Is this really surprising for you?” One of them mocked him as the other pushed Luke making him take some steps back. 

“He did nothing wrong!” Luke exclaimed, making Ravi turn around.

“Luke?” He wondered and Matthew looked back nervously before grabbing the boy’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

“No, that’s my idiot brother. What is going on?” He sighed and the older boy pulled him roughly, making him gasp.

“I said let’s go.” 

“No, you let him go!” Luke yelled from where he was standing once he noticed what was happening. He managed to dodge another attempt to push him and rushed over to the couple “He wanted to take you to that ally to beat you up with those two!”

Matthew’s expression changed completely and he let Ravi’s hand go in disgust making the boy look sad.

“What?” He whispered and the other two walked over them to stand behind their friend. Luke stepped in front of his brother. 

“Did you really think I was a faggot? And that I liked you? You out of all people?” Matthew laughed and his friends did so as well. Ravi looked down and he suddenly gripped Luke’s shirt tightly as if needing the comfort his brother would surely give him.

“Shut it.” Luke told them, his eyes only growing colder a look no one in his family had ever seen in him. He wasn’t one to get angry, he never really did at least not seriously. 

He had been called a ball of sunshine many times. It sounded stupid and girly, but he guessed it was true. 

“Make me.”

“Get out of here or I will.” He then spoke threateningly, trying to make himself look bigger in front of them.

“Yeah? You and how many?” Matthew snorted and he stepped closer to Luke, their chests bumping against each other. 

Luke stared at him and then at the other two before pushing Ravi “Stay out of this, got it?” He told his brother and just as he was done speaking he felt the first punch on his cheek making him stumble. 

He quickly recovered and punched Matthew back as strongly as he could. 

And it just went downhill from then. But Luke knew karate and those boys only knew about brute force. It was quite easy to beat them up and leaving them defenceless for enough time for him to grab his brother’s hand and run back to their home. 

\-----------------------------------------

Back in the penthouse and in Luke’s room, the boy was sitting on his bed as his brother cleaned the blood on his face and used a first aid kit on him. He did so in silence and the air was so tensed Luke was afraid to break it. Besides, he could see it in his brother’s eyes that he was trying really hard to hold his emotions in. He knew he needed to do something, to say something but he was unsure. It wasn’t as if he thought like them. He didn’t feel that way at all, but he had never been good with words and he knew that if he were to say the wrong one then that could scar Ravi.

He let his brother put a bandaid on his cheek and some alcohol on his bruised up knuckles. It hurt like heck but he didn’t dare complain about it. He didn’t want to make a single sound. 

Once his brother was done, he looked as Ravi threw the used up stuff in the closest trash can and then started gathering the rest of the things. 

Luke was an impulsive person. He has always been, so his next action wasn’t really that surprising. 

He quickly stretched his arms and wrapped them around his little brother. He quickly buried his face in Ravi’s chest and pulled him in between his legs. 

Ravi stood there in shock for a moment. He looked down at Luke’s dark hair and he blinked when he noticed water drops falling on the other’s curls. He touched his face and noticed he was crying. 

He truly was pathetic. 

He wrapped his own arms around Luke’s shoulders and started sobbing quietly. His big brother only held him tighter and stayed in silence as Ravi cried. 

And for the first time in their lives, he didn’t mock him for it. 

“He wasn’t right.” Luke decided to break the silence and mumble those words against his brother’s chest “None of them are.” He added “That word...It’s not right...He shouldn’t have said it. It’s not right. None of it was right.”

Ravi just sniffled and closed his eyes tightly. 

“You know?” Luke started talking again as he slowly pulled away to look into the other’s eyes “I kinda don’t want you to be popular. I...never really did.” 

Ravi blinked and he rubbed his eyes “Why not? I thought you just didn’t want me to sit at the same table as you during lunch.”

“Yeah...That’s one reason.” Luke tried to tease to feel as if everything was okay again. But it would take time “But I don’t know if you noticed. But us popular kids...We tend to be jerks.” He said “Douchebags. We don’t really think. Sometimes we don’t even feel.” He shrugged “You don’t belong with the popular kids. You are better than them.” 

Ravi smiled a bit at that “Really?”

“Really.” Luke nodded and he stood up which made him whimper in pain. His brother sighed and pushed him back onto the bed before throwing the covers on him.

“You got beat up, you’re not going anywhere until you feel better. You know how much I hate violence. You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Hey, the only way they get things is through fists.” Luke smirked “And really...I totally won that one.”

Ravi sighed deeply as he shook his head “Violence is never the solution.” He said as he turned around to leave. 

Luke closed his eyes but as soon as he did he felt his brother kissing his cheek. He blinked and stared up at him. 

Ravi smiled down at him and no words were needed. 

They were happy to have each other.


End file.
